Luis did 18 fewer push-ups than Christopher at night. Luis did 19 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Explanation: Luis did 19 push-ups, and Christopher did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $19 + 18$ push-ups. He did $19 + 18 = 37$ push-ups.